The owner of my dreams unopened
by ohcruxio
Summary: translation. Letter to Aria. It is before everything would be given to light... when their love secrets were hidden and kept their repressed hearts. Ezra can't believe that he may feel that way.


_**Summary: Letter to Aria. It is before everything would be given to light... when their love secrets were hidden and kept their repressed hearts. Ezra can't believe that he may feel that way.**_

_**-Traslation-**_

* * *

_**The owner of my dreams unopened.**_

The terrible wait to be next to you is slow torture I am willing to resist. But sometimes, to my regret, the impatience is stronger than any will which wants to counter it. She takes advantage of scant sanity remaining, to strip me out of all my strength, leaving me only with the soft breath of your mouth around my neck. And with only an allusion of it makes my mind to fly, suddenly, travelling to unexplored places to the present day. In those landscapes you appear as the shimmering sun that gives me energy to keep me and as a single breath for me live. You always are there. And it is no longer necessary to close my eyes because you are always in my mind. I don't know what to do, can not find anything feasible. The solution I don't know how to find it. And I try to forget you, for our sake, but I can't.

My determination gradually diminishes during the time that I failed to see you. Being increasingly difficult keep standing without that my body will tempt you. And without my mind trip to distant places, to somehow, find you. Although more it is not, an imaginary way. So unconscious is the thought that sometimes I find myself in incomplete spaces that are upholstery up and down, with our memories; so you will see that I have no other longings more to be by your side.

And after a short time return myself, awakened by any comments that I hear the passage and regained his composure. I do completely when a magnetic attraction does put us in the same place and at the same time. And therefore I recover until the next meeting. At that moment I'm as new, but when your silhouette is going down the aisle, I'm starting to miss you... Your smile of pearl can not see it behind your back and get with it part of my soul. Being the most inexplicable experience, however, I am not willing to stop it. Wait is the punishment than to love you until the end of the sighs, because it is that inevitable last respite that will mark the end of my life. It will be the moment in which you're already somewhere else.

It reminds me absolutely inevitable not love you. That is the great problem that bedevils my conscience because neither silence is good company while I wait for your coming. It is because I have the opportunity to love you without apparent interruption, that it alters my serenity. I don't want to sound obsessed crazy but I must admit you got me hypnotized. However, I think that you haven't used any gadget in advance or, at least, not purposely. I have easily fallen. At your feet you can feel me and I don't think I reduced for this reason; your love me has elevated to the profound pleasures that I have only imagined in the mind.

I thank the destination on each chance encounter with you. I am completely grateful that you've put in my way and that you follow, to infinity of the living, facing the world with your hand woven to mine. At the same time one and the other, with the haughty head, proud to live as we do every day. Although still in hiding, I want you to know that for you I give life and, for that reason, I don't want to get lost and then, you become you just a cute memory in my mind. Because you mean much more than anything else. I tell you that if you were not to my side, wouldn't be any logic to follow because without you there wouldn't feel.

Before I didn't know how true that is live. You're part of my soul and being that the soul is made up of all the good that there is in every being, I can safely affirm, that your're good thing I can ask for. You are what you neither in wildest dreams, could appear. But you just crossed on the way, in that small seedy bar.

* * *

Thank you for reaching the end and I hope you've liked ...

Write review, please,I want to know what you thought about this.

and with any correction because English is not my first language.


End file.
